


I'm Taking Care of Her

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's little girl is growing up and she reminds him of her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Taking Care of Her

(just a little ficlet inspired by this fanart here --> http://samdeancrazed.tumblr.com/post/88286446221/i-dont-know-why-im-so-in-love-with-this-fan-art )

__________________________________________________________

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl’s cries tore happily through the summer haze. 

Dean looked up from the kitchen window and smiled. Setting down the dirty plates from dinner, he wiped his hands on a towel and went outside.

The small brunette sprinted towards him and launched herself into his arms. Dean caught her and swung her around in circles, her giggles filling the air. Dean couldn’t imagine a sweeter sound, except maybe one. 

"I love you, Daddy," she sighed, snuggling her head to his chest. 

"I love you too, baby girl," he replied, carrying her inside. As he set her down, the doorbell rang. "Why don’t you get that sweetie?" 

She ran to the door and swung it open, “UNCLE GARTH! Daddy! Uncle Garth is here!” 

Garth came into the kitchen where Dean had finished cleaning up dinner. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the small bundle of pink wrapped around Garth’s leg. 

"Hey Garth, thanks for coming," Dean pulled Garth into one of his rare hugs and clapped him on the back. "Promise I won’t be long." 

"Hey man, take all the time you need. I got this little monster under control," he smiled as he shook his leg, triggering another fit of laughter from the small child clinging to his leg. 

With that, Dean kissed his little girl on the forehead, grabbed the keys to his other baby, and pulled out of the drive.

__________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later, Dean pulled into the Lawrence county graveyard. Cutting the engine, he slowly opened the door. 

He walked over to the small plot and knelt down. It had been awhile since he last visited and grass and weeds had begun to grow over. Working silently, he pulled at the offending plants until the stone was cleared. His fingers traced the carved letters, each one as deep and permanent as the death they declared. 

Samuel Winchester  
May 2, 1883 - July 21, 2012

"Hey Sammy." The words came out rough and gravelly. Dean didn’t bother to wipe the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I just…I just wanted to come and tell you. I’ve been taking good care of her, just like you asked. She’s beautiful Sam. She’s two now, growing like a weed. She gets into all kinds of trouble. I can never stay mad though. She flashes me those giant puppy dog eyes and it’s all over. She’s just…" A sob tore through Dean’s throat, cutting off his words. He let it wrack through his body, his chest heaving. After a moment, he whispered

"She’s just like her father."


End file.
